1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to refrigerators or other appliances, and more particularly, to liquid and solid dispensers for appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances, such as refrigerators, can include a liquid and/or solid dispenser e.g. water and/or ice dispenser) that extends through a wall or door of the appliance in order to deliver liquids and/or solids from a space, such as a refrigerated space, inside the appliance to a user's container outside the appliance. In the case of a solid dispenser in the form of an ice dispenser, an ice bin is typically provided inside the appliance that receives and stores ice cubes, such as are formed and frozen by an icemaker. The ice is transferred through a chute to a discharge opening, where the ice can be delivered to the user's container. In the case of a liquid dispenser (e.g. a water dispenser), a liquid is provided by a connection to a liquid supply. The liquid is delivered from the liquid supply through a liquid line to a liquid discharge opening.
To activate the dispenser and dispense a liquid, and/or a solid, a plunger can be depressed, e.g., by pushing a drinking container against the plunger. To deactivate the dispenser and stop dispensing the liquid and/or the solid, force is removed from the plunger and the plunger is allowed to move into its resting, non-dispensing position.
Dispensers also include a tray to catch residual liquids or solids dripping, leaking, or spilling from the liquid discharge opening or the solid discharge opening. The tray, as well as the plunger, can become regularly wet with use. When the liquid dries, mineral deposits and/or other stains remain on the tray or the plunger, looking unsightly and messy. Additionally, the dispensers themselves can be considered unsightly as compared to the otherwise sleek external surface of the front door.
It would be advantageous to provide a liquid and/or solid dispenser for a refrigerator or other appliance, without the unsightly appearance of liquid stains and the other disadvantages of dispensers, as described above.